The Fairest of Them All
by TamoumatheStarWarrior
Summary: A twist on a Fairy Tale we all grew up with. This has violence, romance in unlikely places, and black magic. How will our heroes fare with everything that is happing. SS, ET. Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar. As always I wish I owned CCS but I don't. But the OC's are mine and some of the plot here.**

Kero: Yay! Another story starring me!

Tamouma: I don't think so Kero. After all we have to keep our viewers from being bored with your eating habits.

**Kero sighs**

Tamouma: Will you just introduce the story Kero? And maybe if your good I'll think of a way to put you in...

**Looks up at Tamouma and smiles; he flies at her while changing to his -Big- form**

Tamouma: AHHH!! Kero! Don't...**Kero lands on top of her and licks her face a couple of times** Kero: You're the best boss!

Kero**: looks to camera **Here is the lastest story. The Fairest Of Them All. Warning though, this story may not be good for weak stomachs and children, so to cover ourselves we have rated this for teens, preferably 15 or older. If you think you can handle it then read away.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Prologue:

Once upon a time, in a land far from our own, where the trees bloomed and the roses were blossoming each year with their sweet fragrance and filled the blue skies with joy, there lived a good king and queen, and they were truly happy and everyone within the kingdom lived a happy life. … I wish I could tell you that were the beginning of our story, but alas this story is filled with deadly encounters and some violence. The picture perfect story of the Prince marring the Princess will not end up here. I will tell you the real version of this tale.

In the winter, where the snow was falling in heavy flakes and the cold winter evening wind blew, a carriage could be seen on a snow covered path within a forest about 10 miles away from their kingdom. The carriage creaked as it rocked its passengers as the cold wind nipped at the curtained windows. The wheels of the carriage made almost no noise as they whipped through the snow. The faint _thump thump _rhythm the Dutch Draft horses as they made their way through the cold snow. The wooden carriage was a dark brown color and the roof was covered in the white snow. The drapes within the windows were a deep blue color with gold lining and the feel of these drapes were made of the softest material.

Within this carriage contained the King, Fujitaka Kinomoto, who wore a royal blue shirt with brown pants and his black boots that went to his knees, while his brown cloak made him look regal and commanding; his lovely Queen, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, who wore a long dark blue gown with gold embroidery and the velvet soft to touch and her bulging stomach indicating she was with in her last trimester with a dark blue cloak which wrapped around her elegantly, her hood was down allowing her long silver hair to be seen and her kind green eyes look happily upon her husband; and their first born, Touya Kinomoto, who wore a white shirt with black pants and his boots went to the calf. His dark brown hair was messy and his dark eyes shone with curiosity. He wore a mid length cape that was dark blue like his mothers'.

Nadeshiko was with child and they were returning to their castle to give birth. The atmosphere however was not light and happy as it was when Touya was born. A wolf cry could be heard from outside and the queen stiffened. "It is alright. They will not hurt us. That is why we have guards with us." The King stated.

"Mother, I will protect you." Touya, who was only six, told her and put his hand on hers while looking brave. "I won't let anything happen to you or my sibling."

Nadeshiko held her son and felt the baby kick within her womb. She smiled softly. "I think she heard you Touya-kun."

The baby kicked again and Touya put his hand on where she kicked. Another howl was heard only this time it was closer.

"We must get back! Hurry with the horses!" They heard one of the guards yell.

The carriage then started to pick up the pace. The Kinomotos were being tossed around as the carriage went to full speed with the six horses that were towing it. Then the Queen heard a faint whoosh as an arrow was embedded in to the side door of the carriage. "We're under attack!"

…

The sky was darkening and the carriage targeted was under attack. The plan was flawless. And once the carriage was down let the wolves eat the family alive. There was no other motive, but to watch the family suffer. Then they heard a big bang. The on looker glanced over and saw that the horses tried to dodge the fallen tree, but failed and flipped the carriage over. The wolves smiled and went in for the kill.

…

The guards were already gone, and the Prince was gone as well. All that remained was the King and Queen and their unborn child. The King held his dagger at the ready while poor Nadeshiko lye there in the snow freezing and losing the warm liquid from her body after the crash. "Fujitaka…" She called to him.

He was at her side in an instant. "You must save the baby." She crocked out.

Fujitaka looked baffled. "But I do not want to loose you as well."

Her back arched in the immense pain and she looked at her beloved with pleading eyes. "She is coming. You…must….save….the….baby." She then took her husband's hand with the dagger and placed it over the womb. "Please," She said again with pleading eyes.

Tears now dripped from both of their eyes. "Please forgive me."

She closed her eyes as Fujitaka started to cut through the womb. The blood of his dear wife all over his tired body as he went in deeper; he had to be careful though. He did not want to hurt the little one still inside. The red blood oozed onto the white snow as Fujitaka, as tears stained his face, reached into his wife's open womb and pulled a baby out. She started to cry, as all babies do, as Fujitaka held her close to him. He then showed his fading wife their daughter. Her bright green eyes looked onto her with curiosity. "Sa..ku…ra…." The queen of the Kinomoto Kingdom was now dead. Fujitaka, who was kneeled into the snow next to his now dead spouse, wrapped the little girl in his cloak as he began his long journey to his kingdom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's not long, but as the story progesses the longer the chapters. I was just thinking that a dark version of a fairy tale needs to told and I am going to try to complete this! Tell me what you think. Please R&R. Please! I love em! They keep me going.

Next Chapter: Fujitaka begins raising Sakura into a little lady and he is wishing that she had a mother. Who will he find? How will she be looked upon by others espically by Sakura? Read and find out.


End file.
